


The Larger the Need...

by cadkitten



Category: Nightmare (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Dildos, Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yomi has a kink for 'larger' things and Ruka's got a variety 'larger' things to offer him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Larger the Need...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Yomi has size-kink, Ruka's dick is huge.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "On a Wicked Night" by Danzig

It had been months since Yomi had even remotely brought up any of his stranger kinks to Ruka, but tonight he just wasn't quite feeling what they'd been doing as of late. Everything had been so simple... so achingly vanilla in terms of how they'd been choosing to have sex. All he could think of were the endless possibilities that lay before them if only he could convince Ruka those things were a good idea. 

Rolling off the sofa, he padded through the living room and headed right for the bedroom where he knew Ruka had been taking a nap. He found the taller male sprawled out on his bed, shirt off and pants open as if he'd half-undressed and then just given up and passed out instead. Granted, the other generally tended to just pass out when he was feeling tired, but this was a new level of amusement for the vocalist. 

He skirted around the bed and opened his closet, pulling out one of his old shoe boxes and bringing it over to the bed. Placing the box down on the dresser, he quietly slid off his house slippers, removed his over shirt and tank top, pushing his sweatpants down his hips to pool on the floor, leaving him completely naked. Stepping over the pile of clothing, Yomi scooted onto the open part of the bed and then reached to open the box, removing his favorite dildo for what he had in mind. It surely wasn't a small thing, the girth of it alone nearly nauseating to some, but exciting to the small vocalist. Smirking, he stood it up on the nightstand, reaching in and pulling out an exceptionally long dildo, this one much thinner, though still slightly larger than his lover's dick. Not that Ruka was small... not by any means. It was one of the things that had attracted Yomi to him in the first place and their relationship had sort of fell in around the obsession. Maybe not the healthiest of choices, but he found he really didn't care what the world thought was acceptable and what wasn't.

The longer dildo, Yomi placed on the bed, closing the lid on the rest of his treasures and then opening the dresser drawer to pull out a bottle of the best lube money could buy. His hips arched a bit off the bed before he settled again and spread his legs, leaning back against the pillows stacked up next to the wall. He squirted a good amount of lube onto his fingertips, sparing one glance over at Ruka to make sure he was still asleep for this part. No... he wanted to shock the other when he got around to waking him up... forget breaking it to him in the traditional sense. He'd just show him what he was into instead.

Without any hesitation at all, Yomi plunged two fingers past his tight ring of muscle, sucking in a gasp so he didn't moan and give himself away at this point in the game. He worked both fingers in and out of his passage, just slowly rotating them and then thrusting for a few moments, enjoying the variety of sensations he provided himself with. He was quick to be working himself up, his cock rapidly hardening as he went about fucking himself with those two fingers. He'd take his precious time... ramp it up the way he enjoyed the most. It wasn't like Ruka was even remotely stirring just yet, the other still lying there, his face turned away and his breathing completely even, the smallest of snores coming from him every so often.

By the time he slid the third finger into his body, his other hand was already lightly stroking over his dick, just the barest hint of a touch to his length, making him shudder every so often. Everything about this was shaping up to be something he would never forget... and if he had his way, neither would his lover. It was about time he knew anyway... they'd been together for almost a year and it wasn't fair that he was keeping something from the other that was always such a big part of his personal sessions when he had the time for it. Really, a relationship was give and take, right? And he hadn't been doing much in the taking department in a long time. At least not in the sex department, anyway.

Yomi closed his eyes and pushed his hips up, his fingers plundering his own depths, pleasure radiating through him as he lightly stroked over his prostate. There was no reason to intentionally shock himself into the pleasure of it when he knew exactly where to press and just what each bit of pressure against it did for him. Instead, he slowly ramped himself up, easing his body into a state of arousal so heightened that even the movement of the backs of his thighs against the sheets brought pleasure to him.

Spreading his legs a little more, Yomi pulled his fingers free of his body and reached for the tissues on the nightstand. Wiping the goo off, he picked up the longer of the two dildos and squirted some of the lubricant on the head of it, watching as it dripped down the toy itself. One he had enough to at least start, he slid down on the bed a tiny bit more, moving one leg up on the dresser before he pressed the toy against his body. He wanted it so badly he was arching toward it before it even touched him and the instant it did, he sighed with the biggest amount of relief.

Swallowing down a moan, he worked the toy against himself a bit and then began pushing it into his passage. Achingly slow, it began to slip inside him and he clamped his teeth down on his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut in some attempt to keep the noises he wanted to be making inside of himself. He was beyond aroused by what he was doing, his body just aching to be filled as completely as he could even remotely allow it to be. Reaching down, he added more lube to the part of the dildo closest to his body, pushing it in and then pulling it back out a few times to coat it a bit more fully. He repeated the process a few more times before he finally had nearly all twenty seven centimeters of the ice blue, somewhat curved dildo inside himself.

Licking his lips, he started to thrust the dildo, going as quickly as he dared to be going with it, his eyelids closed and his hips pushed up from the mattress as he fucked himself with the slightly rubbery length of it. "Sweet sin," he breathed out quietly, moving so he could grasp it with both hands, finally unable to give any fucks about the man sleeping next to him, his arousal too much already. It always was when he did this sort of thing, his ability to get riled up over and over intensifying as he did the dirtiest of things to himself. He changed positions so that he could start thrusting it, starting to moan and grunt as he thrust it - somewhat noisily - into his passage. 

Ruka pushed himself up on his elbow, blinking and then finally turning his head so he could see what the hell was going on. He quickly found the source of the sounds and the tingle of arousal instantly shot through him, making him moan at the image he was presented with. "Holy fuck..." Moving, he positioned himself so he could actually see the toy entering his lover's body, watching him with sincere interest as Yomi fucked himself harder and faster with the length of the toy, his head thrown back in the midst of his pleasure.

It wasn't but a few more thrusts that Yomi let out a sharp cry, his hips snapping upwards a few times, cum starting to spurt out all over his abdomen as he lost it. But even then, he didn't relent, his thrusts becoming more and more powerful, his cries louder until he shoved it nearly all the way in, a scant bit of it still out so he could hold onto it. His second orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, wrenching a scream free from him as he shot his load so hard that some of it actually hit the pillows behind him.

He eased himself down, legs trembling, and finally opened his eyes, looking right at Ruka, a self-satisfied smile on his lips. Yes... this was going quite as well as he'd planned. His eyes slid down the other's body, finding his lover's cock to be plenty aroused, pushing his already opened pants out significantly. "Come here... fuck me," he pleaded, pulling the dildo from his body and tossing it on his clothing pile on the floor. "I need your cock in me."

Ruka stared at the other for a few moments before giving in to the request from the other's mouth. He pushed his pants down out of the way and gave him a naughty smirk. "It's like you read minds or something."

Yomi settled back, lube in hand, and grinned up at the other. "Oh? How so?" He held the bottle out to the other man and gave him his best dirty look.

"Before I fell asleep..." Ruka gestured to his pants and gave him a look that clearly insinuated what he had been doing.

"You were jacking off?" Yomi purred, moving so his feet were flat on the bed, his legs bent at the knees, waiting on the other to come and get him like he'd asked.

"More that I was debating it and then sort of fell asleep." The darker haired man moved himself closer and took the lube, pouring some onto his fingertips and then moving to rub it over his dick. Once he was satisfied, he tossed the bottle aside. Pressing the head of his dick against the other's passage, he slid right in, Yomi's body offering little to no resistance to him given what he'd been doing just before and he groaned as he slid all the way home in one go. He didn't bother to stop to see if the other had adjusted, knowing well he was just fine. Instead, he grasped Yomi's legs, hitching them up and using them to help himself remain stable, his hips starting to thrust quickly, his dick sinking into the other's body again and again.

Their moans twined together on the air Yomi started to tilt his hips with each thrust, helping to get his lover in deeper and deeper with each go. They moved virtually as one unit, both of them knowing what the other was looking for by now. Even from day one they'd been more compatible than most couples, their inner rhythm so similar during the act of sex that they rarely got off base with what the other was trying to do. 

Even so, Yomi found himself growing impatient with how long things were going on. He wanted nothing more than for Ruka to get his rocks off so he could show him what he really wanted tonight. But he didn't push it, just kept up the pace he knew Ruka was enjoying until the other started to get a bit more vocal, his eyelids falling closed as he thrust: both sure signs the other wanted to cum but was trying to hold himself back from it. Within an instant, Yomi was using his recently more developed muscles to aid him in his task, bracing himself and then quickly turning the tables on the whole thing. He maneuvered them so that Ruka was laying back and he was straddling him. Grinning down at his lover, he began to move, the sharp slap of skin-on-skin echoing as he plunged himself down on Ruka's cock.

Ruka groaned, his hips arching up off the bed, a shudder wracking his body. And then he was gone, a cry of his lover's name sliding from his lips as he began to fill him.

"That's right," Yomi murmured, licking his lips as he kept moving through the other's entire orgasm, determined to give him everything he could from it. When he was sure the other was completely done, he finally stopped moving.

Rocking back, he looked down at the other and smirked. "Now you get to watch me again," Yomi whispered out, rolling off the other and then standing up. Snatching up the lube, he stepped over his clothing pile and then pushed it away with his foot. He took the big dildo from the nightstand and placed it on the floor, making sure the suction cup base stuck to the wood boards. Flipping open the top to the lube, he poured a large amount of it over the top of the toy, watching it run down the sides.

Ruka pushed himself up, letting out a sharp gasp as he stared down at the giant toy his lover was about to use on himself. "Holy fuck," he breathed out, "will that even fit?!"

Yomi smirked up at him and then nodded. "Oh yeah... it'll fit." He shifted so that he was standing over it, one hand coming down to sort of hold it in place as he settled the tip of it against his asshole. He took a few deep breaths and then began to push down on it. It was incredibly slow going, the tapered tip of it pushing at him until, finally, his body opened to start to accept it. With a groan, he slid down a few centimeters and then paused, his eyes closed and his breathing carefully regulated.

The taller of the two men moved so that he could sit on the edge of the bed, watching as Yomi pushed himself down on the dildo, shaking his head a little. How his tiny lover could take something so huge was completely beyond him and it was somehow just a bit terrifying at the same time.

The blonde vocalist shivered slightly as he pushed down a little bit more. A sharp gasp later and he was slowly sliding down the length of the dildo until he could move so that he was on his knees. He reached to hold onto the bed instead of the dildo, using it for the leverage he needed to start fucking himself with it. Pure bliss was written across his face, his eyelids fluttering as he moaned and bucked, completely and entirely abandoning himself to the sensations of what he was doing. It was so large there was no way to avoid rubbing against that lovely spot deep inside himself and soon enough his dick so hard he was leaking pre-cum, a strand of it hanging from the tip as he moved faster, panting from all that it was taking out of him to do this.

Ruka reached out, gently sliding his hand over the other's cheek, watching Yomi's face more than anything while he was doing this. Some part of him was disturbed by just how much his lover was putting into himself, but the other part was more than pleased with the pleasure written all over Yomi's face. Nothing in the world had made him look like that before and that included the times that he'd fucked him until they both had nothing left to give. And that alone made him respect whatever it was inside the blonde that made him want to do this. If it gave him pleasure like this, then it was accepted completely and entirely in his book.

Yomi's movements grew more and more frantic, his grip white-knuckled on the edge of the mattress, eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth open as he gasped and bucked. Everything about him screamed that he wanted to cum so badly it was nearly hurting him. Sliding his hand down his neck and then over his chest, Ruka made his way to the other's cock, simply letting his fingers ghost over the aching flesh. Yomi's hips jerked, his breath hitched, and then he let out a grunt, a near-violent shudder going through him. In the next moment, he was cumming, spurt after spurt of it hitting the bed between Ruka's legs, some of it dribbling down onto the floor between them.

Yomi sagged and Ruka instantly moved to grasp him under the arms, pulling him up and off the dildo, moving them so that he could get Yomi on the bed. "More," Yomi whispered as he rolled over on the bed, humping against it in an effort to get more friction on his dick.

Ruka stared down at his lover and then glanced back at the dildo. He didn't think he could really use that and everything be okay, but... the size of it was nearly the exact same as his hand when he curled his fingers in. Biting his lip, he debated it. Finally, he made a quick dash to the bathroom, getting two of the disposable gloves they kept for bleaching Yomi's hair and came back into the room. He grabbed the bottle of lube from the floor and settled on the bed behind the other. "How much more do you want?"

Yomi's hips moved back toward Ruka as he drew himself up on his knees, his torso still mostly on the bed, his legs spread wide. "As much as you can give me... I need it. I need it so fucking much."

Taking a deep breath, Ruka pulled on the gloves and then opened the bottle of lube. He squirted out a copious amount of lube and used both hands to smear it around on one glove really well. "I'm gonna try something, okay?"

A muffled, "Yes," reached his ears and he reached to spread the other's cheeks apart, finding his body to still be very gapped from the use of the dildo and the orgasm afterward. "Here goes," he murmured, forming his fingers into a wedge-like shape, pinky and thumb tucked under the other three fingers. He pressed his fingers against the other's body, slowly starting to push. They slid in with ease all the way to his knuckles and he paused there, the back of his hand rubbing lightly at Yomi's lower back. "Biggest part," he murmured and then started to push.

A brief amount of resistance was there and then, suddenly, his hand slid in all the way up to his wrist. Swallowing, he stared at the result, his heart beating frantically in his chest. Slowly, he curled his fingers into a fist and then began moving his hand just the slightest amount. "How does it feel?"

Yomi breathed out a soft laugh, turning his head and then offering, "Feel my dick."

Ruka slipped his hand down under the other, his lube-covered fingers coming in contact with the other's cock. He was hard once again and one glance down confirmed that his balls were drawn tight already. "Can you cum again?"

"Yeah... I'm close. Just..." he whimpered and then pushed back a little, "just knowing you're doing this to me... is about... to get me off." Each pause was punctuated with him tilting his hips, rocking back on the other's hand. "When I cum... it's going to be powerful... and tight."

"I know," Ruka murmured softly, his hand starting to jerk his lover off as he let Yomi move on his fist. "I want it all... I want you to completely lose it for me."

"I am," Yomi returned. Within a few minutes, he was bucking back on Ruka's fist, grunts and whines coming from him as he moved, the lubed hand around his dick providing him with the dual sensation that was driving him absolutely mad with lust. When it finally happened, it was out of absolutely nowhere. It hit him like a ton of bricks and he actually shouted out a few incoherent things before screaming out, "Fuck!" as his body was wracked with a violent shudder. His muscles clamped down on Ruka, every muscle tensing for a moment and then releasing in a way that made him spasm for a moment. Cum leaked from his cock, dripping down onto the bed beneath him as he slid forward, collapsing onto the bed, nearly passed out.

Ruka stared down at the other, utterly flabbergasted by what had just happened. Once the other's body relaxed around him, he slid his hand out of the fist-shape making it into a wedge again and then slowly sliding it from the other's spent form. Once he was free, he removed both gloves, tossing them in the trash and then shifting to nearly lay on top of the other, his arms around him, pressing kisses to his shoulder.

Yomi could feel Ruka's cock pressing against his side and he used the rest of his energy to grasp the other's wrist. "I want you to cum again... right now. Please."

For a moment, Ruka almost protested, knowing the other wasn't in any shape to take him again. But he came up with the perfect idea that accomplished both things he needed at once. He moved behind Yomi again, pushing his legs together. Straddling his thighs, he positioned his cock so that he was just sliding it between his cheeks, but not into him at all. Leaning down, he pressed his body against Yomi, sliding his arms around him and holding him close as he began to move his hips. He just made tiny little humping motions, his cock moving the smallest amount each time, though it felt amazing because of the warmth and the pressure from both of their bodies meeting like this.

Yomi reached one hand back, pushing it into Ruka's hair and hanging on while the other bucked up against him. 

Ruka moaned quietly, shifting himself a few times until he found the exact right position. He completely lost it, his hips humping quickly against the other until he was cumming. Only then did he arch himself back and then push forward, just the head of his dick sliding into Yomi's warm passage as he deposited all of his cum there, just letting it pulse into him.

When he was done, he pulled back out and slid back down against him with a sigh.

"Feel good?" Yomi whispered out, his voice sounding like he was nearly asleep already.

"Yes... tell me you liked my cum, baby." He just wanted to hear it from the other, something begging him to get such an answer.

"I always fucking love your cum." Yomi snuggled down against the bed, letting go of the other completely and closing his eyes.

Ruka shifted off to the side and leaned against his lover, pulling the comforter up around them, a smile on his lips as he drifted back off to sleep.

**The End**


End file.
